girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2019-07-26 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . Ask not what your wiki can do for you, ask what you can do for your wiki. ---- The high point of the page is Violetta's expression in panel 3. But it doesn't look as if getting Lucrezia out of Agatha will happen any time soon... Bkharvey (talk) 06:57, July 26, 2019 (UTC) Oh. "I gave him the antidote." Does this mean Tarvek paints his skin with poison? That might be a bit of a handicap in the rivalry for Agatha! Bkharvey (talk) 07:00, July 26, 2019 (UTC) : More likely he injests something. Touching = OK. Biting = death. And I would have to ask Phil, did Violetta do something to piss you off, that you drew her like that. And the interruption is probably Bang launching her attack on Zeetha. --Geoduck42 (talk) 07:07, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :: In panel 3? I grant you panel 4 is a little over the top, but panel 3 is cute. I think Violetta is just relaxing, letting her guard down for the first time in a long time, encouraged by Gil and Tarvek playing. Of course that means something bad is coming, just to spite her. But, until the last panel, even Agatha and Sparafucile are relaxed. Maybe they're passing by some of that plant in the Castle... Bkharvey (talk) 07:50, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: I agree with Bkharvey that Violetta looks very cute in panel 3; but, as for panel 4, I agree with Geoduck42 that she seems to have suddenly pissed Phil off. Her portrayal there is more than over the top; she looks almost grotesque. -- William Ansley (talk) 16:53, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: She's had that grin for now. I think she's just slowly relaxing from total alert state; it's the first time she and Tarvek have both been reasonably safe and present at the same time for quite a while. So she started by rejecting in advance his supposed making fun of her, and now she's at the stage of making fun of him. She'll get over it soon, maybe, depending what that boom is. Bkharvey (talk) 03:19, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::: P.S. Either that or he has a "Kick me" sign on his back. Bkharvey (talk) 03:21, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :: I don't expect the Boom is Bang/Zeetha yet. And it wouldn't be the launch—the launch of the attack would be quieter (but the fight could get noisy quickly). Argadi (talk) 09:02, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: Right now the dome is (supposedly) under lockdown, but ordinarily there must be a reasonable amount of traffic in and out. So if a vehicle docking made that loud a noise, nobody would get any work done. As for the fight, remember who the participants are. It's going to be a sword fight, not a gunfight. ("I do this for a living.") No, this is an explosion, as in, soon the dome will be entirely flooded. (Perhaps it's the sparks-out-of-control defense, if Albia is just starting to catch up with events here. Barn doors and horses, of course.) It wouldn't be a very satifying end to the story if everyone drowns, so maybe the dome can shut waterproof doors between sections, and it'll just be Agatha's lab that's drowned and unavailable. Bkharvey (talk) 09:15, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::: P.S. Agatha's lab and Violetta's spare clothes. :-) Bkharvey (talk) 09:17, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: "Going to be a sword fight"? Possibly, but we've see that Bang likes dropping bombs on people. She could just go with "You blew up my entire fortress, so I'm blowing up the entire dome that you're currently occupying." --Geoduck42 (talk) 15:38, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: Hello my name is Inigo Bangladesh DuPree. You killed my crew. Prepare to die. Argadi (talk) 18:17, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::: Hey! You stole my line. But I remind you that in the movie you're quoting, it's a sword fight. Bang wants Zeetha to know why she's dying, which wouldn't happen if a bomb kills everyone in the dome. Bkharvey (talk) 21:46, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::::: No need to remind me, I've never been convinced the boom is an attack by Bang on Zeetha. (Thinking some more, it could be Bang forcing her way into the dome but don't think it likely so don't give me Moxana Points that's the cause.) Argadi (talk) 23:15, July 26, 2019 (UTC) ::::::I am now wondering if Zeetha reveals her relationship with Klaus and Gil to Bang during that confrontation. I mean, at some point, it's going to happen. I've felt Zeetha was waiting to confront Klaus about it but that clearly isn't going to happen until Mechancisburg is freed. Also I don't think the BOOM! is Bang. --Fred1740 (talk) 01:56, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::: Zeetha should have figured out that relationship by now, but I wouldn't be the least bit surprised if it comes as a shock to her when/if it is revealed by some third party.--Geoduck42 (talk) 02:28, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::Hey! I've been pointing out that Zeetha is Klaus' daughter and Gil's sister for many years. I'm very aware Zeetha knows this. I went on a bit of a rant about it on this site fairly recently. I'm wondering if Zeetha will reveal this to Bang during their encounter. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:37, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::: I don't think this information can come from Zeetha in this context; it would sound too much like a lesser fighter begging for her life. Because why else tell Bang about it right before a fight? And for sure Bang would hear it that way, whatever was in Zeetha's mind. Bkharvey (talk) 23:57, July 27, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::: I'm also probably repeating myself, but there's has been no absolute in-comic confirmation that Zeetha in fact has figured this out. (Again, she should have, which is not the same thing..) The closest we've come are the smiles she flashes after hearing from Gil she "might be here to kill him", and that his father taught him certain mental disciplines to stave off the need for sleep. If at some point she finally proves that she's been paying attention, and doesn't get caught flatfooted by the Inevitable Dramatic Revelation, cool! --Geoduck42 (talk) 02:53, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::: Those smiles were put there by Phil for a reason. This is story telling. What's your explanation for them? Zeetha finds Gil amusing? Those grins are rather pointed. How many Europans had been to Skifander and fathered a child? Just why would she react as she did at Mamma Gkika's? They've been dropping hints in story about this relationship as well as Zeetha's suspicions. Sorry you're one of those people who just will not except anything unless it's carved in a twenty ton stone block and dropped on your head. --Fred1740 (talk) 14:59, July 28, 2019 (UTC) ::::::::::: Again, I hope you're right. It would be amusing if the reveal happened something like: Tarvek (or whoever..): I have made a shocking discovery! The place Baron Wulfenbach disappeared to for all those years.. was Skifander! Zeetha: ..Where he was known as Chump. He's my father, and Gil and I are brother and sister. I figured that out two years ago. Gil: You could have told me before this!! --Geoduck42 (talk) 17:29, July 28, 2019 (UTC) :::::::::::: The line is, "You could have mentioned that." -- "I did!" -- " " 02:03, July 29, 2019 (UTC) ::: Perhaps the BOOM! is Dr. Not-So-Dim-Any-More and/or Snacky returning as "evil, pure and simple, from the eighth dimension." If they both returned, then they will be probably be duking it out with godlike powers on both sides, putting the entire dome in danger. -- William Ansley (talk) 17:04, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :::: I think (no special reason) that it's too early for them to come back. They're going to wait until we've forgotten all about them. (For values of "we" = "normal readers.") Bkharvey (talk) 21:57, July 26, 2019 (UTC) There's so many people in the party here that I'm starting to lose track. The dome was cleared out during the whole temple ceremony business, but there were still a lot of characters in play and more are arriving. By my count, the people and other sentient entities currently known to be under the dome (striking out those who were sucked into the portal and are unlikely to reappear there anytime soon): # Those who were already there before Agatha first arrived: Rakethorn, Trogulus, Snacky, Purple, various extradimensional beings, the wingbot that Wooster evidently retrieved from Sturmhalten, and any other sparks/minions/constructs/test subjects/administrators/servants/spies not already killed during the Grey Hood conspiracy (the Castle bot , though). # The party that arrived with Agatha: Agatha herself, Zeetha, Violetta, Dimo, Maxim, Oggie, Honker, and the Castle and Beast Clanks. # The group that arrived with Krosp: Krosp, (at least one of) the Swartzwalders, and Dr. Vapnoople. # The group that arrived with Wooster: Wooster, Tarvek, and Higgs. # The group that arrived with Trelawney: Trelawney and Gil (and possibly others, e.g. the sub that brought them may still be docked there, or they may have brought other people in to assess the situation and start mopping up). # The group that arrived with Seffie (probably smuggled onto the same navy sub): Seffie, Sparafucile, and Martellus. Rearranging this to take a guess about where those people are now: # The current party with Agatha is at least Agatha, Martellus, Seffie, Sparafucile, Dimo, Higgs, Violetta, Krosp, a bear, Trelawney, Gil, and Tarvek. # The Castle/Beast clanks, Honker, Purple, and Trogulus . Given that Trogulus has a penchant for sneaking around stealthily, Purple is out-of-phase, and the others are small, they could all be with the current party. # Rakethorn and Wooster are presumably and dealing with the aftermath of the Grey Hood conspiracy in general. # Zeetha and (presumably) Maxim and Oggie , so I'm guessing that they are either eating or looking for any remaining monsters to fight. # The wingbot was possibly freed by the Castle/Beast clanks, but if so we haven't seen or heard of it since it was found. None of this really helps narrow down what the "BOOM" is for me, but since the group with Agatha has ballooned to 12-17 characters, I was having trouble remembering who was even present. People who were not mentioned, but might have a reason to show up to try to fight, which would cause the BOOM: Bang, Othar, Mister Obsidian, whoever stole the Muse's Lantern, Steelgarter, or probably any of at least a dozen other characters. Sometimes I forget just how complex this comic gets... Quantheory (talk) 18:44, July 26, 2019 (UTC) : Thanks! This is a very nice rundown on the current/potential roster of characters. I suppose you're right that my scenario isn't very likely. It seems to me that Hippocrates Brunel is another person who is more likely than most to show up. We don't know what he up to right now except for no good. -- William Ansley (talk) 19:24, July 26, 2019 (UTC) :: Brunel is an agent of Her Majesty and can presumably get into the dome without blowing it up, as Trelawney did (with her new Jack Tarr along). And, come to think of it, so can extradimensional beings, including Dim and Snacky. This increases the probability of Bang causing the bang. Bkharvey (talk) 01:31, July 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey, speaking of Bang, Tarvek has now fulfilled Bang's request. What happens when they meet? Is she going to go back to tormenting him, or will she treat him as a friend and ally? (That might be a plot requirement if the Foglios are going for a ''Comte de Monte-Cristo ending, in which Bang forswears killing Zeetha for a reason she doesn't disclose, namely, Tarvek presents it as the quid pro quo for curing Gil.) Bkharvey (talk) 03:10, July 27, 2019 (UTC) P.S. What this page lacks is Agatha yelling "I said no more interruptions!" :-) Bkharvey (talk) 03:13, July 27, 2019 (UTC) P.P.S. Irony department: Bkharvey (talk) 08:16, July 27, 2019 (UTC) : I really hope the explosion turns out to have been caused by a plague of singing fish. -- William Ansley (talk) 12:55, July 28, 2019 (UTC)